


Demons

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t want him to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After Don’t Speak when they’re all asleep in the apartment, Blaine has a terrible nightmare (perhaps a Sadie Hawkins flashback or something) and wakes up in a panic. Either Blaine suffers quietly, knowing he’s messed up with Kurt and not wanting to bother him now despite needing comfort, or Kurt hears Blaine whimpering and crying in his sleep, but rather than waking him up and holding him like he usually would, he lets Blaine suffer through the nightmare.

Kurt didn’t know what possessed him to let Blaine sleep in his bed with him. His boyfriend had just confessed that he had slept with someone else. 

Just like that, they had gone from boyfriends to ex-boyfriends.

They had come home in silence. They had changed into pajamas in silence. They had lay down together in silence.

Then Blaine had cried. Kurt had turned on his side away from him and stared at the curtain while Blaine trembled next to him. Why the hell was Blaine so upset? Kurt was the one who had been wronged; he was the one that had been hurt. Every moment that passed, every sniffle and trembling breath just made him angrier.

When Blaine finally fell asleep, Kurt almost went to sleep on the couch. The only thing that kept him in the bed was his own pride.

A sharp inhale drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to face Blaine. His face was pale and drawn, tear tracks staining his face. He let out another groan and his shoulders grew a little tight.

“No,” he breathed. “No, stop.  _Please._ ”

Kurt’s heart clenched in his chest as he realized what was happening. These nightmares, the memories of that dance, were something that often haunted Blaine’s dreams. The third time Kurt had slept over, he had held Blaine and gently rocked him as he sobbed into his chest.

“ _Please!_ ” Blaine sobbed out, his left leg jerking a little in a small kick. “It hurts.”

He should wake him up; he should bring him back from those memories. He should hold him until that pain and horror left his eyes. He shouldn’t let him suffer like this. 

Blaine sucked in another sobbing breath, hands flying up like he was trying to protect his face. Suddenly, looking at Blaine was too much and he turned away. Part of him wanted nothing more than to hold Blaine and kiss away the tears, but a larger part reminded him that Blaine deserved this. He deserved to feel a little pain after what he had done.

With a choked off gasp, Blaine jerked awake and choked for air. He could feel him shifting around in the bed before he started shaking. It was obvious that he was biting on his hand to stifle his sobs and that just made his heart break further. 

He wanted to hold Blaine and chase away these demons. He wanted to kiss him until the dream was forgotten. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

But that was something boyfriends did. 


	2. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh, my gosh, demons was so hard to read but so well written and it made me think of something else you could do, either as a sequel or new story. Kurt thinks the dreams are about Sadie Hawkins. What he doesn’t know is that they’re actually about Eli raping Blaine.
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to your Demons Drabble: Blaine’s nightmare was actually of Eli and how he forced himself on Blaine. Maybe Kurt finds out maybe by Blaine falling back asleep and sleep talking/pleading with Eli or Blaine admitting it or however you prefer.

"I heard you talk in your sleep last night," Kurt whispered as Blaine got dressed. The other boy froze in place and turned to stare at him for a long moment. 

 

"You did?" His voice was soft and meek. 

 

Really Kurt should have just pretended to be asleep. Blaine could have slipped out of the loft and he wouldn't know. Somewhere, in a dark part of himself that wanted to see Blaine hurt, he just wanted Blaine to know that he had chosen to just let him go through it. 

 

"Yeah."

 

"I...I said no," he said carefully. 

 

_Of course you said no. You were being beaten up._

"I know," Kurt nodded and Blaine closed his eyes. 

 

"I know what I did was unforgivable but I just want you to know that I did tell him to stop. I never wanted it," Blaine stood up and Kurt couldn't breathe. 

 

_What?_

"Wait!" Kurt grabbed at his arm, heart racing. "You were dreaming about him?"

 

Blaine nodded miserably. "I'm so sorry."

 

Kurt couldn't speak. He had lay there, furious at Blaine as he had a nightmare about the man who had raped him. 

 

"Wait. Wait," he sat up. "You said no to him? You said no and he...he did it anyway."

 

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he nodded again. 

 

"Oh my god," Kurt pulled him in for a tight hug and Blaine went stiff in his arms. "Blaine why didn't you tell me? That's rape."

 

At the word, Blaine whimpered and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder. 

 

He had been happy to see Blaine hurting, it had felt good. Just the thought of it made him feel sick. 

 

"I'm so sorry," he choked out, holding onto him tighter. 

 


End file.
